


Marco reacts to ships

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, reacting to ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 105
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco reacts to different ships.</p><p>Requests are officially closed since 18/02/18 if you request it is unlikely it will be done unless someone else has requested it  </p><p>Also, I don't mean to insult you if this offends your ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikasa x Eren

Marco: No just no. I don't want to offend any who do ship this but they are like siblings and *shudders at thought* no sorry I just can't ship this. What about you admin?

Admin: *goes to Levi's cleaning cupboard and pours chemicals into eyes* NOOOOO GET THE IMAGINE OUT MY MIND!!!!

Marco: I guess you don't ship it either

Admin: AHHH IT BURNS!!!!!


	2. Marco x Eren

Marco: Wat!!!

Admin: I didn't know this even existed. 

Marco: I love Eren, I do but in a brotherly way. So no I don't ship it. Anyway I'm in love with someone else. 

Admin: No I don't ship this, I only see you more as brothers. 

Marco: Exactly 

Admin: Marco who are you in love with.

Marco: Wait did I say that out loud.

Admin: Yep, so who is it.

Marco: I'll tell you eventually 

Admin: You're making me wait.

Marco: Yep

Admin: uh I hate waiting


	3. Connie x Sasha

Marco: I could definitely see this happening.

Admin: it's not my one of my OTP's but I do sort of ship it.

Marco: I definitely see this happening so I do ship it. And why do you sort of ship it.

Admin: I ship Sasha with someone else.

Marco: Who?

Admin: You'll have to wait and see.

Marco: Really, you're making me wait since I haven't told you who I'm in love with.

Admin: Payback bitch.

Marco: *Sigh*


	4. Levi x Eren

Marco: umm

Admin: OMGS I DON'T SHIP IT I FRICKING TITANIC IT! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP THEY ARE FUCKING KAWAII, THEY ARE JUST MEANT TO BE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marco: Calm down

Admin: LOOK AT THEM MARCO *Shows 459 images of Levi x Eren*

Marco: They're perfect for each other. 

Marco & Admin: *Sit in a corner completely fangirling over Levi x Eren*


	5. Ymir x Historia/Krista

Marco: Isn't this already canon?

Admin: Yes so, do you ship it Marco

Ymir: *In the corner* YOU BETTER LIKE THIS SHIP MARCO, CAUSE SHE MINEEEEEEEEE!

Marco: of course I ship it Ymir. You two are perfect together. Admin do you ship it.

Ymir: SHIP IT, SHE'S MINEEEEE!

Admin: It's one of my OTP's. You two are meant to be together.


	6. Eren x Armin

Marco: Www, they'd be cue together.

Admin: ...

Marco: Hey are you alright.

Admin: No just no

Marco: Why?

Admin: I try and not ship my OTP's with other people and plus Armin's my little mushroom and Eren just so innocent and if they were together it would scar me *starts crying a river* 

Marco: Hey, it's alright you still have your otp's. *Hugs Admin*


	7. Jean x Eren

Marco: WHAT! NO! BURN THIS SHIP!

Admin: Marco are you alright.

Marco: Do not ship it'

Admin: I guessed.

Marco: Do you ship it. *Grabs hold of Admin's shoulders*

Admin: No I don't personally ship it but I can with stand it.

Marco: Good. Wait you can with stand this ship but you absolutely despise Eren x Armin.

Admin: Don't question the feelings of a fangirl Marco.

Marco: Okay but that doesn't make sense.

Admin: Marco fangirls have different feeling towards different ships. They may ship it, they may not or they can stand a ship whether they ship it or not.

Marco: My Gods, fangirls are complicated.

Admin: You don't think I know that.


	8. Erwin x Levi

Marco: Hum... The commander and humanity's strongest, I could see this working.

Admin: *Starts laughing*

Marco: What's funny.

Admin: Imagine the children. They would be tiny with massive eyebrows. *Falls over laughing*

Marco: Do you ship it?

Admin: Nope, I just find it funny.

Marco: Okay.

Admin: What if the child was just a complete eyebrow. *Carries on laughing*


	9. Jean x Marco

Marco: O////////O

Admin: YES MY OTP. FRECKLED JESUS AND HORSEFACE FOREVER!!!!!

Marco: O////////O I guess you ship it.

Admin: Ship it, I freaking titanic it. Why do you ship it Marco.

Marco: we... we're um.

Admin: We're what.

Marco: We're um dating.

Admin: OMG'S AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Starts running around the room squealing leaving Marco a blushing mess*


	10. Sasha x Potato

Marco: WHAT!!!

Admin: *muffles giggling*

Marco: wait there was that moment when all Sasha would eat for a month was a potato.

Admin: *muffles giggling*

Marco: Wait is this the other 'person' you ship Sasha with.

Admin: yep.

Marco: why?

Admin: It's meant to be.

Marco: wait I'll go get Sasha.

Sasha: what wrong Marco.

Marco: Do you ship yourself with a potato.

Sasha: O//////O How did you know.

Admin: *Shouting* The ship is canon.


	11. Jean x Armin

Marco: No

Admin: Don't you ship Jean with anyone

Marco: Yes

Admin: Who

Marco: *points at himself* 

Admin: Other than yourself

Marco: Nope. Do you ship them.

Admin: I've said this before and I'll say it again, I try and not ship my OTP with someone else.

Marco: Good but do you stand this ship

Admin: Yes it's a ship I can stand

Marco: How many ships can you stand. 

Admin: You know what I don't know


	12. Mikasa x Annie

Marco: OMGS Strength plus strength they wouldn't have to worry about each other on missions because they both strong. They should be together.

Admin: I couldn't say that better myself.

Marco: But they hate each other.

Admin: Wait what if they are pretending to hate each other because they actually in love with each other.

Marco: Oh your right.

Admin: Let's go and set them up.

Marco: Yes.


	13. Erwin x Armin

Marco: Wow 

Admin: AHHHHHHHH!

Marco: uh what's wrong.

Admin: They are perfect for each other* starts rocking backwards and forwards biting her thumb* 

Marco: uh Admin

Admin: They are perfect together just perfect *talking to self* 

Marco: well if you think of it Armin will be able to reach Erwin's humanity

Admin: Perfect together *Still talking to self* 

Marco: *Facepalm*


	14. Levi x Hanji

Marco: I don't see this working even with there weird friendship. I just think Levi would try and kill Hanji other than date her

Admin: Yeah and if they did I'll doubt they would last long but then again you'll never known until it happens

Marco: You think there going to start dating

Admin: No I think Levi to busy watching Eren's ASS to try and date Hanji

Marco: Are Levi and Eren dating

Admin: No but it's oblivious to one another's love

Marco: Why are relationship confusing 

Admin: I know, but you're in one

Marco: I know and I'm still confused


	15. Eren x Annie

Marco: Awe they'd be perfect together 

Admin: What because there both titans?

Marco: Yes and no

Admin: What you mean?

Marco: uh, it's complicated to explain. It just I ship it okay. Do you?

Admin: Nope

Marco: Oh yeah the whole don't have another ship which involves one of your otp's 

Admin: yay you remembered


	16. Hanji x Titans

Marco: *Sigh* You were right this fandom doesn't stop

Admin: I told you. Do you ship this Marco.

Marco: Kinda. But wouldn't a titan eat Hanji in the first second. 

Admin: Probably not I mean Hanji probably figured a way to tame them and plus the way Hanji acts when she's around the titans I wouldn't be surprised of Hanji told everyone that she's in love with a titan

Marco: Yeah I wouldn't be surprised either


	17. Armin x Mikasa

Marco: Yes I ship it

Admin: Wait wouldn't Eren be a third wheel in this friendship

Marco: well yeah but it doesn't matter I still ship it and that's what matters 

Admin: Should I go and ask him

Marco: Nope he doesn't need to know

Admin: oh really I think he'd have other opinions 

Marco: shame he'll never know


	18. Hanji x Petra

Marco: Aw they'd be cute together. 

Admin: they would be wouldn't they but Hanji might focus on titans that Petra would get neglected 

Marco: yeah but I still think they would be cute together. 

Admin: Yeah


	19. Levi x Cleaning detergents

Marco: wow and I never thought this fandom could get any worse

Admin: Marco the fandom doesn't stop here

Marco: It doesn't

Admin: nope, anyway do you ship, it or not

Marco: No, it's to weird, why do you

Admin: Yep and if you think this is weird you should wait for the next ship

Marco: I'm terrified. 

Admin: Mwahhh


	20. Petra x Tree

Marco: okay I think the fandom has taken this a little to far

Admin: This is probably the only ship with a person x object I don't ship

Marco: yeah, wait how many person x object is there

Admin: at least two more. I dunno there could be more

Marco: save me someone save me


	21. Armin x Annie

Marco: Awwww they'd be adorable 

Admin: Yeah they would be

Marco: Hey we should make a list of how many heterosexual ships you ship 

Admin: why

Marco: Because all your ships seem to be homosexual 

Admin: got a problem with that

Marco: No but I still think it be a good idea since it's rare for you to ship a heterosexual ship

Admin: your going to do this whether I agree to it or not aren't you

Marco: yep


	22. Erwin x Hanji

Marco: This would definitely be an unusual couple but unusual in a good way 

Admin: ?

Marco: What?

Admin: Is that even possible 

Marco: What?

Admin: Unusual in a good way 

Marco: It is now

Admin: So you ship it

Marco: Kinda 

Admin: you confuse me Marco you really do


	23. Levi x Petra

Marco: Awe they'd be cute together. I ship it this is going to be one of my OTPs 

Admin: *Sigh*

Marco: What's wrong

Admin: I don't ship it many people do and I feel like I should but I can't maybe it's to do with me shipping Levi x Eren. Is there something wrong with me that one of the most loved ships and I can't ship it. 

Marco: *hugs admin* there's nothing wrong with you Admin. It's just your own opinion and I'm sure not everyone ships this ship

Admin: Thanks Marco you're the best

Marco: They don't call me Freckled Jesus for nothing


	24. Armin x Krista

Marco: um

Admin: Marco

Marco: What?

Admin: *Points over to Ymir in the corner* 

Marco: Hey Ymir 

Ymir: Mineeeee man. Don't like this ship, it doesn't have me with Krista. 

Marco: Don't worry Ymir. I don't ship it. 

Ymir: Good *Leaves to find Krista*

Admin: I'm seriously scared of Ymir now. 

Marco: Same


	25. Bertholdt x Ymir

Marco: um

Krista: *Holds Titan blades to Marco's throat* If you ship this Marco I will hurt you. 

Marco: I do-n't sh-ip it Krista

Krista: *Removes Titan blades* Good *Runs away innocently* 

Admin: She's been hanging around Ymir for too long. 

Marco: Yeah


	26. Jean x Mikasa

Marco: NOOOOOOO

Jean: What's all the commotion

Admin: Marco's been reacting to ships and this one is you x Mikasa and Marco's freaking out. 

Jean: I'll sort this *pulls Marco into a kiss* 

Admin: *nosebleeds*

Jean: *Pulls away* I love you and only you. 

Marco: *Blushes deeply* I love you too. 

Admin: *Le dead*


	27. Bertholdt x Annie

Marco: Yeah I think this ship could work. 

Admin: Yeah but people would ship Reiner with them.

Marco: Yeah, well I think they'd be a cute couple. 

Admin: Yeah


	28. Eren x Krista

Admin: Marco she's back *hides behind Marco* 

Ymir: Now who's shipping my Krista with Eren. 

Marco & Admin: No one. 

Ymir: Good *Leaves*

Admin: First Ymir, now Krista. Who's next? 

Marco: I don't know


	29. Petra x Oluo

Marco: I think this would work since Petra would stop Oluo trying to imitate Levi

Admin: I'm surprised she hasn't strangled him yet. 

Marco: Yeah. I ship it what about you?

Admin: Yep I ship it. 

Marco: So it's 3 heterosexual ships so far. 

Admin: Wait you're actually counting. 

Marco: Yep.


	30. Reiner x Krista

Admin: *Screams and hides behind Marco*

Ymir: Who shipping my Krista with some else which isn't me *creepy stare* 

Marco: We're not Ymir. You and Krista are perfect together. 

Ymir: *stares more creepily* You better not ship Krista with anyone other than me. 

Admin: Hey Krista *waves at no one* 

Ymir: *Turns around*

Admin: *Flings Marco over shoulder and runs out the other door*


	31. Jean x Sasha

Marco: NOOO MORE! Jean's mine and only mine. 

Admin: O.o This would be one strange ship. 

Marco: Of course it is. Jean's mine and only mine. 

Admin: No that's not what I meant, I mean horse face and Potato girl. Would there child be half potato and half horse. A horse head and legs and a potato body. 

Marco: Seriously that what you think of, not that this is a horrible ship because someone else is with Jean and not me! *Eyes start to water* 

Admin: You and Jean are made for each other *Hugs Marco*


	32. Erwin x Mike

Marco: Who's Mike?

Admin: The one who sniffs people

Marco: oh him 

Admin: Yeah

Marco: Well I could see this ship working 

Admin: Yeah I ship it

Marco: but you ship Erwin x Armin

Admin: Yeah but it's not my main OTPs 

Marco: What's you main OTPs then 

Admin: Levi x Eren, Ymir x Krista and Jean x Marco

Marco: Oh okay


	33. Levi x Mikasa

Admin: Nope

Marco: What

Admin: I don't ship it

Marco: oh 

Admin: Do you ship it Marco *Looks scary* 

Marco: Nope

Admin: Good

Marco: (Thinks) She's been having lessons to be scary from Ymir hasn't she


	34. Erwin x Krista

Marco: What!!

Admin: *Vomiting* 

Marco: No just no burn this ship 

Ymir: What's wrong you look like shit *looks at admin*

Admin: Stomach Bug. 

Ymir: Okay *leaves*

Admin: She must never know

Marco: Agreed


	35. Reiner x Bertholdt

Marco: Yes

Admin: *Starts squealing*

Marco: Calm down Admin* 

Admin: *Carries on squealing*

Marco: Breathe Admin Breathe

Admin: *Carries on squealing*

Marco: We've lost her, she's to far gone into fangirl mode 

Admin: *Still squealing*


	36. Mikasa x Sasha

Marco: This is new 

Admin: No I don't think it is 

Marco: No I mean uh never mind. 

Admin: Alright anyway do you ship it 

Marco: Dunno ask me again in an hour 

~Hour later~ 

Admin: So do you ship it 

Marco: Yes, I saw Sasha fall out a tee and Mikasa caught her

Admin: Cute


	37. Levi x Krista

Admin: I give up 

Marco: Why

Admin: I keep finding ships to do with Krista in and I'm getting death stares from Ymir so this is going to be the last Krista x Someone ship since this is freaking me out. 

Marco: Ymir can be scary when she wants to be anyway. Levi x Krista nope this isn't a ship that I ship. 1) I prefer Levi with Eren I blame Admin for making me ship it so hard. 2) Ymir will kill me. 

Admin: Marco run away Ymir's on her way. 

Admin & Marco: *Run away*

Ymir: Guys where are you


	38. Bertholdt x Reiner x Annie

Marco: Yeah I ship it, like you said earlier this ship is more interesting earlier as a threesome than a twosome. 

Admin: Yeah well I don't mind it just I ship Reiner x Bertholdt more but its can be better as a threesome 

Marco: Yep

Admin: What's their ship name. BerReiAnn

Marco: Uh to complicated. 

Admin: Too right bro


	39. Eren x Armin x Mikasa

Marco: This would be interesting 

Admin: Why

Marco: Because Armin is quite weak physically when Eren and Mikasa aren't. 

Admin: Your point being 

Marco: That it would be interesting to see how it would work 

Admin: oh, do you ship it

Marco: Kinda you 

Admin: Nope


	40. Erwin x Hanji x Levi

Marco: No just no this would never work, Levi would try and kill Hanji and shave Erwin's eyebrows. This just wouldn't work. 

Admin: Too right bro

Marco: Okay what is with that

Admin: With what

Marco: You saying 'Too right bro' 

Admin: Sorry been watching bear behaving badly recently and Nev says it and I've sort of been saying it

Marco: That makes sense


	41. Jean x Marco x Eren

Marco: Yes and No

Admin: What?

Marco: Yes is me and Jean. No is Eren being involved 

Admin: Oh, so what Eren gonna do

Marco: Levi can have him. 

Levi: with pleasure *walks away*

Admin & Marco: Wait what


	42. Jean x Horse

Marco: *Facepalm* Really Admin really

Admin: It had to turn up eventually 

Marco: No, no it didn't 

Admin: Yes, yes it did 

Marco: I give up with you at sometimes 

Admin: I know I give up with myself as well


	43. Erwin x Eyebrows

Marco: *Sigh* What's wrong with this fandom. 

Admin: What's wrong with this adorable ship 

Marco: I believe this fandom doing to be the death of me 

Admin: Just wait until we add other fandoms into it

Marco: What

Admin: Nothing


	44. Jean x Annie

Marco: Admin please stop your breaking my heart by showing me these ships with Jean with other people. 

Admin: Oh I'm sorry Marco I never new this would be so hard on you 

Marco: Yeah it is 

Admin: Okay I'll stop 

Marco: Okay Thanks admin 

Admin: It's okay Marco *hugs Marco* it's okay


	45. Erwin x Eren

Marco: Why why

Admin: What you mean

Marco: Why would people ship this

Admin: Because people do

Marco: Do you

Admin: No because of the whole OTP thing

Marco: Okay


	46. Hannes x Clara

Admin: Yes 

Marco: Why

Admin: Because Hannes has been a better father to Eren and Mikasa than Eren's own father has been

Marco: You Do have a good point and since Eren biological father has gone missing. Yes I ship it. 

Admin: Same 

Marco: 4 hetrosexual couples 

Admin: why Marco why


	47. Marco x Ymir

Marco: What No just no

Krista: Why would you ship my Ymir with Freckled Jesus

Admin: I should of told you the fandom went to hell

Marco: Why

Admin: Because people have started losing sanity 

Krista: That makes sense 

Marco: Yeah


	48. Gunther x Eld

Marco: They do spend most of there time together 

Admin: Yes

Marco: And their rooms are near each other 

Admin: Yes

Marco: I ship it

Admin: Yes

Marco: Can you say anything other than yes 

Admin: Yes

Marco: *facepalm*


	49. Moblit x Hanji

Marco: I could defiantly see this working 

Admin: Poor Moblit

Marco: Why

Admin: He's already terrified about what Hanji like just imagine what she'll be like if they were dating 

Marco: Oh

Marco & Admin: Poor Moblit

Admin: But I do ship it


	50. Armin x Hanji

Marco: Oh poor Armin

Admin: You can say that again 

Marco: Poor poor Armin

Admin: Let's never show this ship to his innocent eyes 

Armin: hey guys what you doing 

Marco: *sits on photo* 

Marco & Admin: Nothing


	51. Bertholdt x Marco

Marco: *Grabs photo and flings it out the room* no don't ship me with others. I belong with Jean. 

Jean: yes you do *picks up Marco in a bridle style and carries him out the from* 

Admin: *Le dead*


	52. Jean x Connie

Marco: You little shit

Admin: what

Marco: You promised me that you wouldn't show anymore ships of Jean x some else 

Admin: Did I whoops I forgot. Anyway just think about it, if you hadn't joined the military this ship could of happened. 

Marco: Yeah you're right. *Sigh* I'm going to death stare Connie now 

Admin: Poor Connie he won't know what hit him.


	53. Ymir x Sasha

Marco: Yes 

Krista: Who are you shipping my Ymir with

Marco: Sasha 

Krista: That could work 

Admin: Wait is Krista shipping Ymir with someone who isn't her 

Krista: Yeah

Ymir: Krista don't betray me. We belong together don't join them in shipping me with other people 

Krista: Sorry Ymir I can't help it. 

Ymir: Traitor


	54. Black Butler - Ceil x Sebastian

Admin: Yes I ship it

Marco: Who are they 

Admin: You've never watched Black Butler 

Marco: no

Admin: *puts on Black Butler*

Marco: They are meant to be


	55. 07-Ghost - Frau x Teito

Marco: Can't you ship Teito with nearly everyone in 07-Ghost?

Admin: Pretty much, but do you ship this specific ship, Marco.

Marco: Yeah, there were quite a lot of moments between these two. 

Admin: Yep >_


	56. One Punch Man - Saitama x Genos

Marco: I do ship it, mainly because of Genos following Saitama around all the time but I also ship Saitama with Sonic. 

Admin: Isn't that the ninja dude?

Marco: Yeah it is, plus how could you forget who Sonic was you were the person who introduced me to the Anime???

Admin: I've watched a lot more anime since One Punch Man.


	57. Bleach - Ichigo x Rukia

Marco: Awww, they are so cute together 

Admin: Who are they?

Marco: WHAT!! 

Admin: Don't kill me, I haven't seen Bleach 

Marco: Shun

Admin: Don't steal my words 

Marco: Puff

Admin: -.-


	58. Black Lagoon - Revy x Rock

Admin: O.O

Marco: This ship is definitely interesting, yeah I think, I'd ship this

Admin: Damn, I was wondering about this when I read the first volume. 

Marco: You were

Admin: Yeah, I was, is that surprising

Marco: Yes

Admin: Puff


	59. Bungou Stray Dogs - Dazai x Atsushi

Admin: N'awww

Marco: I thought you hadn't watched the anime yet

Admin: I haven't but it's cute

Marco: Yeah it is


	60. Hanji x Rico

Marco: I can see this working

Admin: Rico scares me 

Marco: She does

Admin: Yeah, Hanji craziness and Rico scariness, will be the death of me. 

Marco: Poor you but I still ship it


	61. Owari No Seraph - Mika x Yuu

Admin: Hey, this is the anime, my friend and I said should have been a yaoi

Marco: You have friends

Admin: HEY!!!

Marco: Anyway

Admin: *Grumbles* Do you ship it or not Marco

Marco: I think they'd be cute together so yes


	62. Code Geass - Lelouch x Kallen

Marco: I don't know since I've never seen code geass but based on the picture, I guess they'd be quite cute together. What do you think?

Admin: I've never seen Code Geass either but it's on my list to watch somewhere.

Marco: How long is this list

Admin: Too long


	63. Black Butler - Claude x Elizabeth

Marco: No just no

Admin: I bet these two would be perfect for each other since they both annoying little shits

Marco: Calm down 

Admin: *Stare*


	64. Erwin x Eren x Levi

Marco: N'aww, they would be a cute polyamory couple

Admin: Polya... what now

Marco: The sexual relationship between more than two people

Admin: Oh


	65. Sword Art Online - Kirito x Asuna

Marco: *Puts duck tape on Admin's mouth* Now quiet

Admin: -.-

Marco: They're quite cute together 

Admin: -.-


	66. Bleach - Ichigo x Orihime

Marco: I'm not really sure with this ship since I like Ichigo x Rukia

Admin: Just say you ship them equally then

Marco: Maybe


	67. Black Butler ~ Ciel x Alois

Marco: Which ones Alois?

Admin: The irritating brat in season 2

Marco: Oh him, I'm not sure because they would be cute together but I do not believe that Ciel would willingly date him. What do you think? 

Admin: *Strangling an Alois plushy* No comment.


	68. Hetalia ~ Finland x Sweden

Marco: They look cute together, I have not had the chance to watch the whole of Hetalia

Admin: Are you sure they are in Hetalia, I do not reconigise them

Marco: I'm sure, I thought you watched Hetalia

Admin: Yes and no. I have seen some of Hetalia but not all of it. 

Marco: I'm not surprised

Admin: What's that supose to mean


	69. Tokyo Ghoul ~ Hide x Kaneki

Admin: Hey it's the anime when my brain met no bounds.

Marco: What do you me... oh that

Admin: Yep

Marco: Yeah let's just forget about that certain ship and onto this ship

Marco: Well I think they are a cute couple

Admin: Yeah but...

Marco: Quiet child


	70. BTS - Namjoon x Seokjin

Marco: Isn't that the band you have been listening to for the last couple of weeks 

Admin: *Ignores Marco* 

Marco: *Pulls headphones off* 

Admin: Hey I was listening to Awake

Marco: *Shoves photo into Admin's face* 

Admin: NAMJIN!!!! Omgs they are so cute together, I mean look at them. 

Marco: Okay, I can see why you ship them. 

Admin: Come on Marco, listen to some of their songs *Puts BTS Save Me on* 

Marco: Damn this is good

Admin (thinks): Another person converted.


	71. Black Butler ~ Grell x William

Marco: But... William hates Grell

Admin: Marco have I not taught you anything about shipping.

Marco: That just because someone hates the other does not mean it is always true and if it is then ship them anyway??

Admin: Correct! I am so proud of you!

Marco: Thanks, I think, anyway I guess that William could love Grell but because he is always throwing himself at the Undertaker or Sebastian then he might not pursue a relationship with Grell, that could be a possibility.

Admin: I never thought that I would see the day that you would be doing a critical analysis of ship to figure out whether you ship it.

Marco: Neither did I

Admin: Anyway, do you ship it Marcoooooooooo

Marco: Yeah, I ship it


	72. Erwin x Nile

Marco: I could see this working, both are commanders who are secretly in love with each other but cannot be together because one is destined for Wall Sina whilst the others risk his life going out of the walls.

Admin: You have put a lot of thought into this.

Marco: I may or may not have thought about it before.

Admin: Marco, are we turning you into a shipper.

Marco: *Smiles Innocently* I have no idea what you are talking about.


	73. Naruto - Sasuke X Naruto

Marco: Ummm

Admin: have you got an answer?

Marco: Ummm

Admin: Marco???

Marco: Ummm

Admin: It is not a difficult question.

Marco: Ummm

Marco: I ship it


	74. Hetalia - Germany X Italy

Marco: *Shouts* PASTAAAAAA

Admin: *Jumps* You scared me

Marco: Sorry but Italy is amazing

Admin: Do you ship it?

Marco: Of course, who doesn't?

Admin: *Thinks* Is Marco becoming sassy


	75. BTS - Jungkook X Taehyung

Marco: Isn't Jungkook your bias?

Admin: Yeah but I ship him with Taehyung more than I ship him with myself

Marco: ah, well they do look extremely cute together.

Admin: Yes

Marco: and I suppose considering they do live together

Admin: Yes

Marco: I ship it 


	76. BTS - Jungkook X Yoongi

Marco: What is with all these BTS ships, is there any more?

Admin: No *slides page of ships from BTS into bag*

Marco: You sure

Admin: Marco you know that you are meant to be reacting to ships not interrogating meeeeeee

Marco: Sorry

Admin: Tis alright, anyway what do you think about Sugakookie!!!

Marco: They do look extremally cute together plus they have the most adorable ship name ever. I ship it.

Admin: Yessss Sugakookie!!!!!!!!


	77. Marlowe X Hitch

Marco: Who are they again?

Admin: The weird girl from Military Police and the dude that came over from the military police, I am terrible at explaining things 

Marco: Yes you are lucky, I understand you, it has been two years of doing these.

Admin: what, two years.

Marco: Yeah this day two years ago we started doing these. 

Admin: Wow, anyway what about the ship.

Marco: they look cute, I just do not think they would work out as well because Marlowe would get annoyed with Hitch.


	78. Levi X Sasha

Marco: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

Admin: I think I puked. 

Marco: Same


	79. Ymir X Annie

Marco: Crap, they look so cute together.

Marco: What I did not say that

Marco: *Runs away*

Admin: what just happened?


	80. Krista X Annie

Marco: Okay this is unfair, why are you showing me all these adorable ships

Admin: *Backs away* It's not my fault.

Marco: *whispers* I ship this


	81. BTS - Hoseok X Jimin

Marco: I thought you said there was no more BTS *Looks over at admin*

Admin: *Lies* What BTS, who is that? This is Park Jimin from 15& and Jung Hoseok from the Teletubbies, he is the sun in it.

Marco: You are a terrible liar.

Admin: I know

Marco: Anyway, they looked really cute together, I ship it!

Admin: Yay, Jihope!!!!!!!


	82. Bleach - Yoruichi X Soifon

Admin: They are sooo cute

Marco: But, you have never watched Bleach

Admin: sooooo, that does not stop me from appreciating how adorable they look without needing to know what they are like in the show

Marco: R-right, well they do look really cute together, I ship it!


	83. Rico X Levi

Marco: Does Rico even like Levi?

Admin: *shrugs* 

Marco: Well you are a lot of help

Marco: I just cannot see them together, I unfortunately I do not ship it


	84. Nanaba X Petra

Marco: I'm not sure about this one, can you come back to me 

Admin: Sure

~2 hours later~

Marco: I still haven't come to a decision


	85. Hetalia - Austria X Prussia

Marco: I can see this. Its soo cute 

Admin: I really need to finish Hetalia. They look so cute

Marco: I ship it!


	86. Hetalia - America X England

Admin: *Shows picture* So wha...

Marco: OMGs Yesss. I ship it!!!!!


	87. Tokyo Ghoul - Nishiki x Kimi

Marco: THERE. ARE. NO. WORDS. WHICH. WOULD. DESCRIBE. HOW. ADORABLE. AND. FREAKING. PERFECT. THAT. THESE. TWO. ARE. TOGETHER!!!


	88. Haikyuu - Kageyama x Hinata

Marco: Yes. I. Ship. It. You. Opinion. Is. Invalid. 

Admin: O...kay


	89. Kuroko No Basket - Kuroko x Kagami

Marco: Have you even see this anime? 

Admin: Nope, just thinking of exercise is tiring why would I watch it?

Marco: Well fortunately for us, I have just finished watching this anime? 

Admin: Should Jean be worried about you dribbling over the characters

Marco: I thought I was meant to be reacting to this ship?

Admin: Sorry, please continue

Marco: Anyway, I find this ship really really cute and I ship it!


	90. Kuroko No Basket - Kagami x Himuro

Admin: Awww

Marco: You haven't even watched the ani... nevermind

Admin: Were you planning on saying something?

Marco: Yes that I ship this

Admin: Cool


	91. Kuroko No Basket - Riko x Kagami

Admin: *Opens mouth to speak*

Marco: Awwwww they are cute, I ship it!

Admin: *closes mouth*


	92. Armin x Sasha

Marco: Aww they look cute together

Admin: Surprisingly they actually do 

Marco: *Le gasp*

Admin: What? 

Marco: Nothing

Admin: What did I say? What did I do?


	93. Sasha x Annie

Admin: Wow

Marco: I never thought these two would look cute together

Admin: neither did I 

Marco: I ship it for the cuteness


	94. Doctor Who - 11th Doctor x River Song

Admin: Yay Doctor Who, this is my childhood

Marco: that is a very depressing childhood if you only watched this

Admin: Hey! I could only just watch this for the rest of my life

Marco: Fair enough. Do you ship this then?

Admin: Sort of, I ship them but I ship the 11th Doctor and Rory more 

Marco: I have no idea who you just mentioned, I guess I am going to have to watch it after this 

Admin: Correct, anyway, do you ship it?

Marco: Yeah I do


	95. Darker Than Black - November 11 x Hei

Admin: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THEY ARE OSGJDFHSJBHJLKJASLK;LK/LFKSJDKHCB

Marco: Omgs I never knew people shipped them 

Admin: Not as many as there should

Marco: Yesss I ship it, I wish they would happen in the anime


	96. Cardcaptor Sakura - Yue x Touya x Yukito

Marco: Aren't Yue and Yukito the same person?

Admin: Yeah but they are cute together

Marco: Yeah they really are. Damn I really want to re-watch Cardcaptor Sakura now 

Admin: Yessss lets!!!!


	97. Astro - Minhyuk (Rocky) x Sanha

Admin: Sockey!!!!!! Ahhhhh OTP asjadkshdjkajsfk

Marco: I thought Namjin was your OTP?

Admin: You cannot have too many OTPs

Marco: Okay, from the look of this picture. I have to say that I ship it. They look really cute together


	98. Astro - Dongmin (Eunwoo) x Bin (Moonbin)

Admin: *Dies from cuteness*

Marco: ... I ship it

Ghost Admin: They are illegal


	99. Astro - Jinwoo (JinJin) x Myungjun (MJ)

Marco: Omgs are they actually kissing???

Admin: I wish 

Marco: What lead to this happening? 

Admin: I will show you the video when we finish here

Marco: Okay. 

Admin: Anyway do you ship JinJin and MJ?

Marco: Yesss!


	100. Ouran Highschool Host Club - Honey x Mori

Marco: I have never really thought about this ship but I can see why people ship them. Honey is adorable and Mori is his protector. 

Admin: Sooooo, do you ship it?

Marco: Yes


	101. Ouran Highschool Host Club - Hikaru x Kaoru

Admin: HIKARU AND KAORU AHHHHHHHHHH I SHIPPPP ITTTTT 

Marco: .... (whispers) so do I


	102. Ouran Highschool Host Club - Kyoya x Tamaki

Marco: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Admin: I don't think I have ever seen you so passionate about a ship before 

Marco: I SHIP IT!!!!


	103. Black Veil Brides - Ashley x Andy

Marco: Isn't this that band you use to listen to?

Admin: Excuse me but I still listen to them 

Marco: Sorry, I was just clarifying... nevermind... they do look cute together and I can definitely see why people ship them together. I ship it!


	104. Shadowhunters - Alec X Magnus

Marco: Don't you have the books to this show?

Admin: Yep

Marco: Have you read them?

Admin: They are one my list to read

Marco: how far down?

Admin: quite, anyway enough about my disorganised life, what do you think of the ship!

Marco: Well... from a person who has never seen the show, they do look extremely cute together.

Admin: Yess

Marco: So I ship it!


	105. Natsume Yuujinchou - Natori x Natsume

Marco: NATSUME!!!!!!!!

Admin: NATORI!!!!

Marco: I

Admin: SHIP

Marco: IT!!!!!

 

Author's Note: I would like to thank anyone who has read this from start to finish, it really means a lot to me and it is sad to see this book end but I know that it is time to finish this off and move onto new stories. 

You have all been amazing and if I was not able to react to your ship you wanted me to I am really sorry but I have been really busy lately and I just wanted to get this finished. 

Once again, I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. 

Love you guys 

~MarvelYaoiFanGirl

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ship Reactions: Mikasa, Sasha and Krista React to FF Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142420) by [J93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93)




End file.
